Cold case love
by SunShadow979
Summary: Isabella cree ser la mujer más feliz y dichosa del mundo, pero que pasara cuando una llamada rompa la ilusión en la que vivía…
1. Chapter 1

**Cold case love**

**Chapter 1  
><strong>

_Discliamer:_ Todos los personajes pertenecen a la fabulosa S. Meyer la creadora de Twilight yo solo uso los personajes en algunas historias de mi imaginación.

Summary: Isabella cree ser la mujer más feliz y dichosa del mundo, pero que pasara cuando una llamada rompa la ilusión en la que vivía…

Mi nombre es Isabella pero mis amigos y familiares me dicen Bella. Tengo 28 años y estoy felizmente casada con la persona que mas amo en este mundo, su nombre es Edward Cullen y tiene 36 años. Mi marido es cirujano de un hospital de renombre en Seattle. Cuando nos casamos hace dos años compramos una gran casa en Forks y desde entonces vivimos felices. Yo trabajo como arquitecta para una compañía en PortAngeles.

Hoy era mi día libre por lo que tenía planeado llamar a mi marido para almorzar juntos. Le mande un mensaje y no me lo respondió, por lo que decidí llamarlo a su trabajo.

…

-Hola Ed-Le dije dulcemente.

-Hola Bella ¿Qué pasa?-pregunto con cansancio. En los últimos 3 meses se notaba cansado, hasta un poco distanciado se podría decir. Pero seguramente era por su trabajo, a veces podía ser agotador.

-Quería saber si estabas libre para almorzar juntos.-Dije esperanzadamente.

-Lo siento Bella, no puedo, tendrá que ser otro día, hoy tengo una junta con unos nuevos cirujanos.-Me dijo indiferentemente.

-Edward ¿Te sientes bien? Te escucho como cansado-Le comunique.

-Si todo bien Bells, es solo que tengo mucho trabajo-Me dijo con voz neutra.

-Okey adiós-Me despedí y corte la llamada.

Subí las escaleras de nuestra casa y fui al baño a tomar un relajante baño de espuma. Puse música clásica de fondo y me relaje…

…

-Ring, Ring, Ring.

Me levante de la tina, donde me había quedado dormida cuando note que el teléfono estaba sonando insistentemente.

Me envolví en una toalla y fui a la habitación donde atendí el teléfono.

-¿Hola?-Dije.

…nadie respondió…

-¿Hay alguien ahí?-Pregunte.

Nadie contesto.

-Bueno si nadie contesta voy a colgar.-Respondí mordazmente.

-No espera-Respondió una voz femenina.

-¿Quién eres?-Le pregunte con curiosidad.

-Eso no importa, lo importante es ¿Sabes donde esta tu marido?-Inquirió.

-¿Quién es usted y porque busca a mi marido?-Pregunte furiosa.

-Usted no entiende señora Cullen, yo no busco a su marido, solo quiero contarle algo, pero primero ¿Sabe donde esta su marido?-Dijo con cansancio.

-mi marido esta en una junta de cirujanos ¿Le sucedió algo?-Pregunte con miedo, talvez era un medico.

Se escucho un suspiro.

-No señora a su marido no le sucedió nada, pero el no esta donde le dijo que estaba.-Me respondió.

-¿Y donde se supone que esta?-Inquirí.

-Eso no es algo que se pueda decir por teléfono, pero en unos minutos van a dejar un sobre papel madera en su buzón. Ábralo mire cuidadosamente su contenido, y cuando este lista llame a este numero 4444-6df6 –Me indico.

-Pero ¿Lista para que?-Pregunte, no entendía lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Ya entenderá cuando tenga el sobre en sus manos, Adiós-Dijo y corto sin más.

Abrí mi armario y me vestí, vacíe la tina y baje a la cocina a Comer algo. Me serví unas tostadas de pan negro con Jamón. Apenas termine se escucha el timbre.

Voy corriendo hacia la entrada y no hay nadie. Voy al buzón y en el había un gran sobre como el que había dicho la mujer. Lo Agarre y fui caminado hacia mi estudio ansiosamente, Cuando llegue me senté en mi silla, me dispuse a abrir el sobre.

Lo abrí cuidadosamente y en el había cuentas y tarjetas y lo que mas me llamo la atención fue un sobre mas pequeño que decía _fotos. _Lo abrí y cuando vi la primera foto me quede petrificada y no podía ni quería creer lo que mis ojos estaban viendo. Cada foto que veía hacia que me pusiera más pálida. Esto no podía ser cierto. Cuando llegue a la última foto mi corazón se partió en miles de pequeños fragmentos…

* * *

><p><strong>Avisenme si les gusta la historia para que la continue...<strong>

**(Aclaracion: no abandonare el fic princesa Insana, solo se me ocurrio esta idea y decidi subirla aver que opinan)**

**Dejen Reviews si quieren que la siga o sus opiniones o criticas**

**Besos**,

_**SunShadow ***_


	2. Date por aludida

**Cold case love**

_Discliamer:_ Todos los personajes pertenecen a la fabulosa S. Meyer la creadora de Twilight yo solo uso los personajes en algunas historias de mi imaginación.

Summary: Isabella cree ser la mujer más feliz y dichosa del mundo, pero que pasara cuando una llamada rompa la ilusión en la que vivía…

Chapter 2: Date por aludida

Lo abrí cuidadosamente y en el había cuentas y tarjetas y lo que mas me llamo la atención fue un sobre mas pequeño que decía _fotos. _Lo abrí y cuando vi la primera foto me quede petrificada y no podía ni quería creer lo que mis ojos estaban viendo. Cada foto que veía hacia que me pusiera más pálida. Esto no podía ser cierto. Cuando llegue a la última foto mi corazón se partió en miles de pequeños fragmentos…

Sentí que todos los buenos recuerdos que tenia con el se empezaron a incendiar a mi interior reduciéndose a cenizas dejándome como una inútil carcasa vacía…

Corrí las fotos hacia un costado y revise los documentos. Esos documentos eran las cuentas de la tarjeta de crédito de Edward. Esas facturas contenían la fecha, el lugar y el monto de dinero que se había gastado con la tarjeta.

Una furia asesina y una tristeza absoluta se apoderaron de mí. ¿Por qué diablos, después de tantos años Edward me hacia esto?

Seguí mirando las facturas* y pude leer perfectamente el nombre de cinco hoteles para enamorados de cinco estrellas en donde Edward había estado con esa zorra.

Para aumentar mi enojo pude observar que no solo la llevaba a los hoteles, sino que por lo visto la llevaba a cenar una vez por semana.

Ahora podía comprender todo, los rechazos, el mal humor incluso su falta de tacto para hablar conmigo. ¿Pero en que momento Edward comenzó a ser infiel? ¿En que momento dejo de Escucharme? Y lo mas importante… ¿Cómo es que yo no me di por aludida de lo que estaba sucediendo? Ya es tarde para decir que la culpa no fue mía… porque talvez no lo había apreciado lo suficiente entonces fue a buscar lo que no le daba a los brazos de otra mujer.

Me sentía sucia, sola, estúpida y rota... pero sobre todo Sucia y rota, Sucia porque Edward después de estar con esa mujerzuela venia y me abrazaba o me besaba y lo que mas repugnancia me causa es que me decía que me amaba. ¿Cómo puedes decir amar a alguien y después lastimarlo tanto?

Tome la caja con su deprimente contenido y la tiré violentamente contra el suelo, haciendo que los papeles volaran por todo el estudio.

Comencé a tirar todo al suelo… Mi vista estaba nublada y mi mente bloqueada no queriendo procesar esa información que tanto daño me causa.

Me senté en el suelo en posición fetal, con interminables y ardientes lágrimas cayendo por mi rostro…

Mi vida se iba frente a mis ojos…Mi cabeza estaba confusa… mi corazón roto y mis sentimientos muertos… ya nada tenia sentido para mi…

Después de lo que pudieron haber sido horas, días o segundos me levante del suelo desconcertada y abrumada por esta realidad.

En ese momento mi mente comenzó a crear excusas como que Estas fotos fueron tomadas antes de que Edward y yo nos conociéramos, aunque tenia la alianza puesta por lo que esa idea quedaba anulada, talvez era fotomontaje… o talvez, talvez… yo era una estúpida, y todo pasaba frente a mis ojos y yo no lo quería ver…

Pero es que era tan difícil creer lo que esas fotos y documentos mostraban, porque Edward era el amor de mi vida, la persona por la cual yo habría puesto las manos en el fuego… esto me parecía tan irreal y doloroso.

Rápidamente junte todo lo que había tirado y guarde nuevamente los documentos en la caja. Pensé un rato un lugar donde Edward no la encontrara, porque primero tenía que confirmar que esto fuera cierto y no una broma pesada. Abrí el mueble donde estaban guardados mi vestido de novia, con los recuerdos y fotos de casamiento y coloque la caja ahí, ya que estaba segura de que Edward no entraba a mi estudio para mirar esas cosas desde hace un año.

Mire la hora y me percate de que había estado seis horas sentada en el suelo y sin almorzar por lo que decidí ir a la cocina y prepararme un pequeño sándwich ya que mi apetito era muy poco.

Cuando termine fui al baño a arreglarme un poco, por si por alguna casualidad Edward decidía llegar temprano. Cuando llegue al baño me asuste de mi propio reflejo ya que no vi a esa Bella feliz y sonrojada que se había casado hace dos años… Vi a una Isabella blanca, pálida, con los ojos sin brillo y rojos, las mejillas encharcadas y una expresión vacía. Una imagen débil, sin vida…

Devastada, me fui a dar una ducha, en donde libere más del dolor que todo esto me provocaba…

Salí de la ducha, me cambie y me maquille con mucho esmero, pero por mas que lo intentaba me seguía viendo rota, inservible y vacía, por lo que fui hacia el salón y tome el teléfono, yo no podría seguir un segundo mas con este sentimiento quemándome la cabeza, volviendo todo un maldito infierno para mi…

-Sabia que llamarías.-Dijo esa conocida voz femenina.

No conteste…

-¿Acaso quieres saber mas?- pregunto la voz.

-No, quiero algo para poder probar que lo que muestran esas fotos es cierto.-Dije con la voz rota.

-Pues eso es muy sencillo…-Dijo la voz

* * *

><p>Hola Aqui estoy con el segundo capitulo de CCL<p>

Porfavor haganme saber si alguien sigue leyendo esta historia, (porque si nadie la lee, no la actualizare)

DEjen sus opiniones...

BESOS,

SunShadow*


	3. La duda desespera

**Cold case love**

_Discliamer:_ Todos los personajes pertenecen a la fabulosa S. Meyer la creadora de Twilight yo solo uso los personajes en algunas historias de mi imaginación.

Summary: Isabella cree ser la mujer más feliz y dichosa del mundo, pero que pasara cuando una llamada rompa la ilusión en la que vivía…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 3: La duda desespera<strong>_

_… Preferimos creer mentiras, que creer que nos están mintiendo…._

-¿Acaso quieres saber mas?- pregunto la voz.

-No, quiero algo para poder probar que lo que muestran esas fotos es cierto.-Dije con la voz rota.

-Pues eso es muy sencillo…-Dijo la voz.- Ve hoy en una hora al restaurante "La Bella Italia" del centro, ahí los encontraras a ambos Bella- dijo. ¿Por qué me había llamado Bella?

-Pero ¿Por qué confiaría en ti? Tu solo eres una voz, ¿Cómo se que no es una trampa o algo por el estilo?-Pregunte dudosa.

Se escucho un fuerte suspiro del otro lado de la línea.

-¿Por qué tendría que confiar en ti?- Si esto era una trampa para que Edward y yo nos separemos, yo no caería sin antes algo que me indicara que confiara en la voz…

-Sabía que tarde o temprano preguntarías algo como eso…-suspiro.

-¡Responde!-Le exigí

-Esta Bien, Bella talvez no te acuerdes de mí pero mi nombre es Ángela Webber. Fuimos juntas a la secundaria…-Me explico.

Era Ángela, Mi amiga Angiee, Con razón esa voz me parecía muy conocida…

-¿Y porque dices esas cosas de Edward y me mandas fotos…?-Le pregunte deprimida.

-Bella, Tu sabes que yo nunca diría algo de lo que no este segura o que no haya confirmado con mis propios ojos. ¿Recuerdas a mi novio Ben?-Me pregunto.

Eso era cierto Ángela era una de esas chicas en las que podías confiar, ya que nunca hablaba mal de alguien y no juzgaba injustamente ¿Pero que tendrá que ver Ben en todo esto?

-Si lo recuerdo, ¿Pero que sucede con el? No comprendo su lugar en este embrollo…-dije confundida.

-Bueno, dos años después de finalizar el instituto Ben y yo nos casamos. Hace poco a Ben lo trasfirieron a Seattle, por lo que nos vinimos a vivir por aquí. Un día de esos vinimos a pasear a Forks y los vimos caminando abrazados a Edward y a ti. La cajera del local donde estábamos comprando, que tendría unos cincuenta años, Nos dijo que ustedes eran la pareja de casados mas linda que existía. Por lo que nos enteramos que estaban casados…-Me relato.

Esa señora debió haber sido la señora Cooper, esa linda señora que cada vez que nos miraba, nos decía que parecíamos una pareja salida de una revista.

-¿Pero en que se conecta eso con lo de que Edward me este engañando?-Pregunte nuevamente confundida.

-Como decía… Ah, si Ben esta trabajando en el laboratorio del hospital en el que trabaja Edward, y Varias veces una chica Rubia lo iba a visitar o simplemente lo esperaba en la puerta, Al principio pensamos que era una prima o algo por el estilo, pero luego Ben los encontramos besándose en una cafetería cerca del hospital. Y luego ¿recuerdas que yo trabajo en un hotel como recepcioncita administradora?-Me preguntó.

-Si recuerdo.-Afirmé.

-Bueno desde hace unas semanas Edward… Edward esta alquilando una suite matrimonial ahí…-Dijo con resignación.

Como si fuera un balde de agua helada, la realidad me golpeo fuerte, muy fuerte…

Escuchaba que Ángela me hablaba del otro lado de la línea, pero no encontraba mi voz, ni mi sentido, estaba desorientada, perdida…

-¡BELLA!-Grito Ángela.

Eso grito hizo que despertara de mi aturdimiento.

-Bella, imagino que esto debe ser muy duro para ti, y siendo verdaderamente franca yo no sabría que hacer en tu lugar… Pero quiero que sepas que aunque no nos vemos desde hace algunos años yo te sigo considerando mi amiga y también que puedes contar conmigo para lo que necesites…-Me dijo apenada.

-Si quieres Bella, hoy te acompaño al lugar para comprobar lo que te digo, yo no te estoy contando esto para arruinarte, pero tu eres mi amiga y me molesto la actitud de Edward y si el no te decía nada, te lo diría yo si o si. Mientras mas tiempo hubiera dejado pasar esto mas daño te causaría… lo siento –Dijo Angiee.

-Te entiendo Angiee, yo también lo hubiera dicho. Solo que me cuesta tanto creer que Edward me haga esto…-Dije apenada.-y si sigues queriendo me sentiría bastante mejor si tu me acompañaras, ya que si los vira juntos no estoy segura si me podría contener de no golpear a esa Zorra y a Edward.

-No te preocupes, Bella iremos juntas pero antes pasare por tu casa para aclarar algunas cosas.-Me dijo

Le pase la dirección de mi casa a Ángela y ella me dijo que a mas tardar en veinte minutos estaría por aquí.

Mientras esperaba a Ángela, fui a la cocina y me serví un yogurt. Mientras que lo comía, deseaba con todas mi fuerzas que Ángela y Ben estuvieran confundidos. Que esta noticia que me parte el alma fuera un gran malentendido…

El timbre de mi casa sonó, tire el envase vacío de yogurt a la basura y fui a abrir porque estaba segura de que era Angie…

Le abrí la puerta y la salude lo mas cordialmente que pude, ya que toda mi felicidad se había esfumado y cada buen gesto me costada horrores.

Ella me devolvió el saluda y se disculpaba una y mil veces, creyéndose culpable de mí desagracia.

Nos sentamos en los sillones y le explique que ella no tenia la culpa de lo que me sucedía, que ella solo me había ayudado a abrir los ojos.

En ese momento me di cuenta que Ángela había traído muchas bolsas consigo. Por lo que decidí preguntarle por sus contenidos.

-Son disfraces, ya que me pareció que tu no querrías que Edward te vea allí, luego de usarlos te lo puedes quedar-Me dijo ella

-Angie, pensaste en todo, y solo por curiosidad ¿Dónde conseguiste los disfraces?-Pregunte enarcando una ceja.

-Mi prima trabaja en una tienda donde venden esas cosas y las que le sobran o no le sirven me las regala.-Dijo ella sonrojándose.

Miro el gran reloj de la sala y al darse cuenta de que teníamos poco tiempo ella comenzó a sacar el contenido de las bolsas y me dijo que llamara a Edward para preguntarle si venia a cenar, lo que en realidad significaba si había cancelado sus planes con la rubia oxigenada.

El tono sonó dos veces antes de que Edward contestara.

-Hola Bella.-Me dijo Ed.

-Hola Edward ¿Vendrás a cenar?- le dije un poco brusca.

-Cariño estoy ocupado, asíque talvez llegue mas tarde, no me esperes. ¿Pero te encuentras bien?, se te escucha un poco extraña.-Me comunicó.

-Estoy bien Edward Adiós.-Le dije cortante y termine la llamada y luego apague mi teléfono celular por las dudas.

Ángela me sentó en el sillón y comenzó a trabajar rápidamente con mi cabello y luego con mi maquillaje.

-Todavía no te mires al espejo, y ponte esto.-Dijo alcanzándome una pollera campana corta color rojo, que nunca me hubiera animado a ponerme, con unas medias hasta el muslo de lycra negras y una remera blanca manga tres cuartos con un saco negro encima.

Rápidamente me puse lo que me pidió y nuevamente me volví a sentar en el sillón. Ella me pidió que abriera los ojos y con sumo cuidado me coloco unas lentillas de color.

-Ahora si te puedes mirar al espejo mientras yo me cambio.-Me dijo yendo hacia el baño.

Fui hacia mi habitación para poder verme en el espejo de cuerpo completo que tenia allí. Cuando pude Observarme en el espejo me sorprendí con lo que vi… Ángela había hecho un muy buen trabajo…

Mi pelo oscuro había sido reemplazado por una peluca color rubia rojiza que parecía real y mis cejas estaban pintadas sutilmente dándome un look totalmente natural. Mis ojos cafés habían sido tapados por unas lentillas color verde azulado. Sin contar que tenia un perfecto maquillaje que cubría las pecas y lunares de mi piel. **_(VER EN MI PERFIL LA IMAGEN DE BELLA DISFRAZADA.)_**

Parecía una mujer totalmente diferente, Edward jamás se Daria cuenta de que era yo.

Baje rápidamente las escaleras para encontrarme con una Ángela rubia de lo lacio y ojos grises, con algunas pecas en las mejillas. Si no supiera que ella estaba en mi casa disfrazada hubiera pensado que una modelo había entrado a mi casa.

-Ah bella me falto darte esto…-Dijo Ángela partiéndose de la risa.

Ella me dio un corpiño con un relleno exagerado… Al verlo comencé a reír con ella. Ángela había logrado que me sintiera un poco mejor después de tanta angustia. Igual yo no creería nada hasta verlo con mis propios ojos…

Me lo puse rápidamente y note que ella también se había colocado uno de esos.

Rápidamente salimos de la casa y partimos hacia el restaurante en Seattle a toda velocidad, próximamente se aliviaría mi dolor o caería en la más oscura de las depresiones…

* * *

><p>Hola aqui estoy otra vez con otro capitulo de COLD CASE LOVE<p>

Este capitulo ya lo tenia escrito por lo que lo pude subir mas rapido.

(Quisiera aclarar que algunos me dijeron que no abandonara los fics, NO LOS ABANDONARE pero aveces estaria genial que cada tanto dejaran su opinion al respecto :)

Talvez tarde un poco mas e subir el proximo porque no lo tengo escrito...

Besos,

**SunShadow***


	4. Nada es lo que ves

**Cold case love**

_Discliamer:_ Todos los personajes pertenecen a la fabulosa S. Meyer la creadora de Twilight yo solo uso los personajes en algunas historias de mi imaginación.

Summary: Isabella cree ser la mujer más feliz y dichosa del mundo, pero que pasara cuando una llamada rompa la ilusión en la que vivía…

_**Advertencia:** Si no te gusta de qué va la historia no la leas :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Nada es lo que ves.<strong>

_Cubrir una falta con una mentira, es reemplazar una mancha con un agujero._

…

Me lo puse rápidamente y note que ella también se había colocado uno de esos.

Rápidamente salimos de la casa y partimos hacia el restaurante en Seattle a toda velocidad, próximamente se aliviaría mi dolor o caería en la más oscura de las depresiones…

Cuando llegamos no estaban en ningún lugar visible.

-Angie no están-Exclamé.- ¿Estas segura de que era este restaurante?-Le pregunte.

-Segurísima.-Me dijo.-Talvez estén en la zona VIP-Me susurro.

-Esta bien, déjamelo a mi.-Le dije cuando vi al mesero acercarse.

Cuando le mesero se acerco le dedique la mejor sonrisa que tenia y disimuladamente le pase un dinerillo para que nos cambiara hacia la zona VIP. El me devolvió la sonrisa y nos guió detrás de unas cortinas rojas, donde se encontraban unas románticas y elegantes mesas bastante distanciadas una de la otra para dar mayor privacidad.

Cuando nos colocamos en nuestros lugares, me pare "para ir al sanitario" aunque lo que en realidad quería era encontrar la ubicación de Edward, si es que se encontraba en aquel lugar.

Estaba por llegar al sanitario cuando en una mesa que tenia un separador de un metro, pude divisar unos cabellos cobrizos…

-Edward, ese sexy bastardo.-Susurre contradiciéndome.

Seguramente esta aquí con una despampanante chica, bebiendo y riendo alegremente sin pensar en mí…

Esperen… yo no soy de esas que sacan conclusiones apresuradamente asíque hasta no verlo haciendo algo incorrecto o que pruebe su infidelidad no lo juzgare.

En ese momento vi una cabellera color rubio rojizo acercándose hacia la mesa de Edward. Me iba a acercar un poco más, pero un mesero me dijo que no podía estar allí, por lo que resignada tuve que volver a mi mesa con Angie.

-¿Y Bella los vistes?-Me dijo.

-Angie, no se que decirte. Edward esta aquí, También esta con alguien.- Le dije lo más calmada que pude.

-OH dios lo vistes besándose con alguien, o lo vistes…-Dijo Ángela rápidamente.

-¡Angie Basta! No lo vi haciendo nada un mesero me corrió de allí antes de que pudiera ver algo mas.- Le dije enfadada.

-Lo siento Bells-Me dijo verdaderamente arrepentida.- Pero Bells ahora que sabes que te mintió y que esta con alguien ¿Qué vas a hacer?-Me pregunto.

-No puedo hacer nada.-Dije con la mirada perdida.

-¡¿Cómo que no puedes hacer nada?-Exclamó Angie.

-Lo que sucede es lo siguiente, Edward no me mintió ya que me dijo que no llegaría a cenar, eso significa que no me dijo lo que iba a hacer, al mediodía me dijo que tenia una junta con unos nuevos cirujanos…-Le dije apenada.

-Pero Bella el no estaba con cirujanos estaba con ella.-Me dijo Angie.

-Ángela, ¿que quieres? Que me pare, que vaya a la mesa y que le grite a Edward que es un maldito infiel mentiroso y que no lo quiero volver a ver nunca más en mi vida. ¿Eso quieres? ¿Quieres que quede como una loca ridícula cuando el me diga que yo no comprendo absolutamente nada y que esa mujer que esta con el es la cirujana principiante de la que el me hablo esta mañana? -Dije con resignación.

Ángela se quedo callada mirándome.

-Y por cierto ¿Por qué diablos no me avisaste sin preámbulos que Edward me engañaba? ¿Por qué?-Dije descargando mi furia y frustración sobre Ángela.

Los Ojos de Ángela se llenaron de lagrimas y salio corriendo susurrando un "lo siento".

Deje bastante dinero sobre la mesa y salí corriendo detrás de Ángela.

-¡Ángela, espera!-Grite.

Salí del restaurante como Alma que lleva el diablo y recién la pude alcanzar cuando llego a una plaza y se sentó debajo de un árbol acurrucada.

-Sss..soy uuuna pessiiima amiga Bells-Sollozó Ángela.

-No, no lo eres. Angie tu no tienes que lamentar nada yo soy la que debe pedir disculpas ya que descargue toda mi rabia en ti, de veras lo siento.-Dije arrepentida.

-No Bella, tu no lo entiendes ¡Últimamente hago todo mal!-Grito.

-¿Por qué que sucede?-Pregunté realmente preocupada.

-Arruine lo tuyo con Edward, Ben me odia y ahora tu también.-Dijo con resignación.

-Angie tu no arruinaste lo mío con Edward, eso lo arruino Edward solo sin ayuda.-Dije con amargas lagrimas recorriendo mi rostro.- ¿Y que sucedió con Ben?-Le pregunte intentando calmarme.

-Ben me dijo que no me metiera en tus temas con Edward, Que lo que el hacia no tendría que importante ya que no era de mi incumbencia, que eso eran cosas del el y tuyas.-Dijo hipando.-Luego yo le dije que tu eras mi amiga y que te lo tendría que decir. Por esa razón tarde tanto en decírtelo, Por eso te llame anónimamente….-Susurro.

-Angie, enserio no estoy enfadada contigo. Sino conmigo por ser una completa imbécil.-Dije con un suspiro.-Y no te preocupes luego hablare con Ben para que todo se solucione.-indique.

-No Bella, no hace falta, si yo arme todo este embrollo por lo menos déjame intentar solucionar la parte que me corresponde y no seguir dejando mas carga sobre tus hombros.-Concluyo.

-Igual Bella, en uno de esos giros de la vida talvez estoy equivocada y estas solo son una serie de coincidencias desafortunadas.-Dijo ella.

-Talvez…-Susurre.

Luego de pasar unos 20 minutos en un cómodo silencio, me levante y con Angie nos despedimos.

Luego de estas Charlas, descubrimientos y sentimientos fuertes me sentía agotada pero de algo estaba segura… Tendría que llegar a la casa antes que Edward para cambiarme y para no tener que decirle una patética excusa por mi ausencia.

Subí corriendo al auto y rápidamente partid hacia nuestra casa…

Gracias a Dios llegue en un tiempo record de 10 minutos. Me baje del coche y lo primero que hice fue ordenar el desorden que habíamos dejado con Ángela. Luego de eso subí rápidamente a cambiarme, para poder esconder el disfraz.  
>…<p>

Cuando termine de hacer todo eran las diez y Edward por mensaje de texto me había dicho que llegaría a eso de las diez y media asíque tendría unos minutos para meditar mi situación.

Primer punto:  
>Parecía ser que Edward me estaba engañando.<br>Segundo:  
>No tenía ninguna prueba de aquella solo mi intuición y algunos argumentos de Ben y Angie.<p>

Tercero:  
>Tendría que dejar de involucrar a Angie con esto, no quería que ella tuviera mas problemas con Ben.<p>

Con estas tres meditaciones llegue a la conclusión de que tendría que intentar sacarle información a Edward, ya que no quería que por un error nuestra maravillosa relación se terminara. Antes tendría que estar perfectamente segura de lo que estaba sucediendo y ahora solo tenia algunas meditaciones y suposiciones y eso no me servia.

En ese momento escuche el sonido del auto de Edward aparcando en la entrada de la casa.

Me senté en el sillón a "leer" el primer libro que encontré.

Edward entro, y coloco su abrigo en el perchero.

-Ah, hola amor, no te había visto.-Dijo dedicándome una gran sonrisa.

-Hola Ed-Le dije sonriendo lo más natural que pude.

Edward se acerco para darme un pequeño beso, pero yo corrí un poco la cara, por lo que solo fue en la comisura de los labios. Si de algo estaba segura es de que no lo dejaría tocarme hasta no saber si esos labios solo me pertenecían a mi.

-Que raro Bells, tu nunca lees sobre medicina.-Me dijo con sorpresa.

-Es que necesitaba averiguar algo.-Dije lo mas rápido que pude. ¡Que tonta que soy, justo un libro de medicina tenia que tomar! Edward sabe que a mi no me gusta la medicina.

-¿y que cosa si se puede saber?-Me pregunto curioso.

-No, nada importante.- Le dije dándole mi mejor sonrisa.- ¿y Edward como te fue en tu cena de negocios?-Le pregunte para cambiar de tema y para averiguar mas datos.

-Todo salio perfecto, pero sabias que en el restaurante en el que estábamos había unas chicas muy peculiares.-Me dijo con curiosidad.

-¿Peculiares?-Dije yo rogando con todas mis fuerzas para que Edward no nos haya reconocido.

-si, eran, eran extrañas.-Me comento.

Mientras lo seguí escuchando me acerque al mini bar y saque un vodka.

-¿Quieres Amor?-Le ofrecí.

-Si por supuesto.-Me indico.

Serví los dos vasos y le alcance uno. El tomo gustoso.

-Decías que eran extrañas ¿Por qué?-Inquirí.

-Porque primero una de ellas, se escondió detrás de una maseta y luego el mesero la corrió. Mientras tanto la otra que estaba en la mesa miraba para todos lados como si estuviera buscando a alguien.-Dijo- Para mi que… no, no importa.-Dijo bebiendo el vodka.

-¿Para ti que?-Pregunte, seguramente nos había descubierto y no me lo quería decir. Edward podía ser muy observador cuando quería. Para alivianar la presión tome un gran y largo sorbo de vodka.

-Para mí… Para mi eran una pareja de mujeres, porque estaban cambiadas para salir, como cuando una chica sale con su novio o en este caso novia, y al parecer la que estaba sentada estaba engañando a la chica que se paro porque ella salio corriendo diciendo que lo sentía y la otra salio corriendo detrás diciendo que no importaba…-Dijo Edward desconcertado.

Cuando Edward termino de hablar, y yo pude comprender lo que el acaba de suponer me ahogue con el vodka.

-¿Bella, esta bien?-Dijo el preocupado parándose a ayudarme.

Sentía que todos los colores del arco iris pasaban por mi rostro.

El golpeo suavemente mi espalda y pude respirar normalmente otra vez.

-Gracias.-Le dije.

-No hay de que.-Dijo sonriente.

Esto tenía que ser un chiste, ¿Enserio Edward pensaba que Ángela y yo éramos lesbianas? Yo no tenia nada en contra de las lesbianas pero ni siquiera nos habíamos tomado de las manos.

El tema de mis pensamientos acabo cuando vi la marca de labios de color rojo en la camisa blanca de Edward.

-¡Edward Cullen que se supone que tienes en la camisa!-Le grite.

Edward se miro la camisa y luego me miro sorprendido y con ¿Miedo?...

* * *

><p>Holaaa aqui estoy nuevamente con un nuevo capitulo de CCL.<p>

Espero que les haya gustado, dejen sus opniones, ideas, Reviews...

Besos,

**SunShadow***


	5. Finjo que te creo porque te quiero

**Cold case love**

**_Discliamer:_ **Todos los personajes pertenecen a la fabulosa S. Meyer la creadora de Twilight yo solo uso los personajes en algunas historias de mi imaginación.

**Summary**: Isabella cree ser la mujer más feliz y dichosa del mundo, pero que pasara cuando una llamada rompa la ilusión en la que vivía…

**Advertencia: Si no te gusta de qué va la historia no la leas :)**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 5: Finjo que te creo porque te quiero<em>

**_(En ciertos casos, guardar silencio es la mayor mentira. No decir es igual a mentir…)_**

**...  
><strong>

**Esto tenía que ser un chiste, ¿Enserio Edward pensaba que Ángela y yo éramos lesbianas? Yo no tenia nada en contra de las lesbianas pero ni siquiera nos habíamos tomado de las manos. **

**El tema de mis pensamientos acabo cuando vi la marca de labios de color rojo en la camisa blanca de Edward.**

-¡Edward Cullen que se supone que tienes en la camisa!-Le grite.

Edward se miro la camisa y luego me miro sorprendido y con ¿Miedo?...

-¡Bella esto no es lo que crees!-Grito

-Y si no es lo que creo… ¡Entonces Cullen mas te vale decirme lo que es!-Exclame

-Fue un error, esta no es mi camisa de medico, es la de James. Tuvimos que intercambiar las camisas porque la mía se rompió.-Dijo apenado.

-¿Y como se que no me estas mintiendo?-Le dije incrédula y con ira.

-Porque aquí tengo mi camisa…-Dijo sacando una camisa blanca manchada y rota.

Me acerque lentamente y revise la camisa mientras Edward me observaba. Fácilmente pude apreciar que era su camisa. Pero tenía algo extraño y mas tarde averiguaría que era…

-¿Ahora me crees?-Me dijo tiernamente.

-Si Por supuesto- Le dije lo más convincente que pude.

Edward me sonrío, y subimos juntos las escaleras una vez en la habitación, lo bese con toda la fuerza, ternura y amor que sentía por el uniendo nuestros cuerpos en una perfecta y apasionada danza…

Desperté cuando Edward me beso diciendo que se iba a trabajar.

Apenas Edward se fue, tome su camisa rota y la olí, La camisa tenia el aroma de perfume barato de mujer, Últimamente todas las camisas de Edward tenían ese aroma, y obviamente ese aroma no era mío…

Estaba harta, harta de sus entupidas mentiras, ya que sentía que eran como un fuego que lentamente me iba consumiendo desde adentro…

Pero ya no mas, por los dos ya no mas. Yo no podía seguir con el sabiendo que buscaba consuelo en brazos de otra mujer, Si el ya no me amaba, yo le dejaría ser feliz, por mi bien y por el de el. ¿De que sirve tenerlo conmigo si ya no me ama?

Aunque me duela horrores alejarlo de mi sabia que a la larga o corta lo tendría que hacer. Yo ya no podía seguir fingiendo que le creía porque eso me hacia mucho daño. Tendría que rehacer mi vida desde cero…

Amargas lagrimas caían por mi rostro sin cesar, Escalofríos recorrían mi cuerpo recordándome que el ya no me amaba. Estaba segura que por cada beso, cada caricia, cada abrazo que le di a cambio recibí un engaño como respuesta.

-Isabella, tienes que ser fuerte, no puedes llorar mas por hoy, prepara tus cosas y vive ya te lamentaras.-ME reprendí mentalmente.

Huiría.

Comenzaría mi vida en otro lugar. Hace dos días se me ocurrió esta idea. Estaba segura de que podría sobrevivir. Tenía la herencia de mi abuela Marie.

Rápidamente saque una valija y comencé a guardar solo lo necesario para comenzar otra vez. Guarde todo rápidamente incluyendo mi maquillaje y el álbum de mi casamiento ya que estaba segura de que ah Edward no le importaría.

Saque todas las fotos mías de los portarretratos, y busque la caja donde estaban las fotos de Edward y la mujer esa.

Coloque cada una de esas fotos en un portarretratos. En una hoja escribí:

"_Cuanto dolor embarga mi corazón por tus engaños por tu traición, ojala nunca sufras como yo estoy sufriendo, aunque debería desearte lo peor por tu crueldad, pero mi contradictorio corazón no me deja." -B_

Tome un imán y con el coloque la nota en el refrigerador. Me mire al espejo y decidí que si quería comenzar una nueva vida comenzaría de cero.

Por lo que decidí ir a la peluquería más cercana, total tenia alrededor de cinco horas hasta que Edward volviera a casa.

…

Había estado dos horas en la peluquería, pero el personal había hecho un trabajo excelente. Mi cabello antes largo ondeado y color caoba, ahora era corto, rubio y lacio, como el de Alice la hermana de Edward. Mis cejas fueron decoloradas y depiladas mas delgadas, por lo que mi aspecto había cambiado un montón.

Le eche un vistazo a la casa por ultima vez, fui a al estudio de Edward y sobre la mesa deje, las tarjetas de crédito que el me había dado, quedándome únicamente con la mía personal.

Ahora venia lo que mas me dolía…

Lentamente fui quitando la alianza de matrimonio de mi dedo corazón. Con lagrimas en los ojos bese el anillo y lo deje en el escritorio.

Con todo el dolor del mundo, me puse mis gafas oscuras y tome mi valija. Deje las llaves del auto en la mesa de la cocina y lentamente salí de la casa.

Camine hasta la parada de taxi más cercana y espere a que llegara uno tratando de recordar todos los momentos felices y olvidar los tristes.

Cuando logre divisar un taxi, le hice la seña para que frenara y me subí a el.

-¿Hasta donde irá señorita?-Me pregunto el taxista amablemente.

-Hasta el aeropuerto.-Dije tristemente.

-¿Qué le sucede?-Pregunto.

-No nada, estoy un poco susceptible por la despedida.- Dije en un susurro.

-Las despedidas siempre son tristes…-Dijo.

Luego de eso no hablamos mas en lo que quedaba hasta aeropuerto.

Baje del taxi y me despedí del amable hombre. Mire hacia al frente y tome valor para entrar al aeropuerto. Fui a sacar mi boleto y hacer los trámites de mi equipaje, luego me senté en un asiento a esperar a que fuera mi turno de abordar.

Estaba sentada y sentí unas intensas nauseas por lo que fui a comprar una botella de agua para calmarlas.

-Vuelo 23345, por favor abordar por la puerta cinco.- Dijeron por el altavoz.

Tome mi cartera de mano y sin mirar atrás avance hacia la zona de abordaje…

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado el capi! la hiustoria sera actualizada el martes que viene.<br>Mil disculpas por la tardanza.

**Besos,**

**SunShadow***


	6. Time passes even when its seen imposible

**Cold case love**

**_Discliamer:_** Todos los personajes pertenecen a la fabulosa S. Meyer la creadora de Twilight yo solo uso los personajes en algunas historias de mi imaginación.

**Summary:** Isabella cree ser la mujer más feliz y dichosa del mundo, pero que pasara cuando una llamada rompa la ilusión en la que vivía…

Advertencia: Si no te gusta de qué va la historia no la leas :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Time passes, even when its seen imposible...<strong>

**"_El delito de los que nos engañan no está en el engaño, sino en que ya no nos dejan soñar que no nos engañarán nunca"-Anónimo._**

_**(Bella Pov)**  
><em>

_Baje del taxi y me despedí del amable hombre. Mire hacia al frente y tome valor para entrar al aeropuerto. Fui a sacar mi boleto y hacer los trámites de mi equipaje, luego me senté en un asiento a esperar a que fuera mi turno de abordar._

_Estaba sentada y sentí unas intensas nauseas por lo que fui a comprar una botella de agua para calmarlas._

_-Vuelo 23345, por favor abordar por la puerta cinco.- Dijeron por el altavoz._

_Tome mi cartera de mano y sin mirar atrás avance hacia la zona de abordaje…_

_…_

Habían pasado dos meses desde aquel horrible momento en que tuve que dejar mi hogar, a mi amor, a mis amigos y algunas de mis pertenencias. Ahora yo estaba tratando de rehacer mi vida en un lugar sola, bueno no tan sola…

Apenas había pisado Miami cuando decidí que con la herencia de mi abuela Mary compraría un lujoso penthouse. Había escogido Miami porque Edward nunca me buscaría ahí y además yo le había dicho cientos de veces que no me gustaban los lugares muy soleados y abarrotados de personas.

A la semana de instalarme aquí pude conseguir un empleo como decoradora de un hotel de lujo con habitaciones temáticas, asíque no me preocupa que la herencia en algún momento se acabara.

Cabe decir que los primeros días me sentía deprimida y desganada…

Cuando estaba terminando mi primer mes en Miami, decidí ir al medico porque sufría de unas subidas y bajadas de presión, que hacían que me mareara un montón y hubo una vez que hasta me desmayé, por lo que decidí que tendría que averiguar que no sea nada grave.

El medico me mando a hacer unos análisis de sangre y una dieta que consistía en comida saludable y rica en proteínas y vitaminas. Tres días después, recibí una llamada del hospital donde me dijeron que ya podía ir al medico porque ya tenia los resultados de los exámenes listos. Por fin sabría lo que me sucedía…

-Isabella el medico Stephen la espera en el consultorio A4-dijo amablemente la recepcionista por el altavoz.

Recuerdo haber entrado muy feliz al consultorio ya que me darían una cura para lo que me sucedía.

-Buenos días Isabella.- Me dijo el doctor.

-Buenos días.-Le dije con una sonrisa.

-Y cuénteme ¿Cómo se siente?-Me pregunto con una expresión indescifrable.-¿Tuvo algún otro síntoma estos días?-.

-A decir verdad si, últimamente me siento mucho más vulnerable, es decir me siento como inestable. No se si me estoy explicando bien.-Le dije confundida.

-Si, si continúe.-Me dijo amablemente.

-También le quiero decir que mi apetito aumento considerablemente. ¿Dígame doctor esos síntomas indican que sufro de algo grave?-Le dije muy preocupada.

-Mire Isabella, Le quiero comunicar algo…-Me dijo.

-¿Es bueno o es algo malo?-Dije interrumpiéndolo temerosa.

-Para la mayoría de las personas es algo bueno, Isabella usted esta embarazada y tiene 2 meses.-Me dijo el doctor amablemente.

Eso explicaba muchas cosas. En ese momento me sentía muy confundida. Por un lado estaba muy feliz, no sufría de ninguna enfermedad grave y tendría un hermoso bebe. Pero por el otro lado me sentía terriblemente triste, esa pequeña personita que crecía en mi interior no iba a tener un padre, ni tíos. No iba a llamar a Edward el seguramente ya me habría olvidado y estaría con esa Zorra y además no quería que el hiciera a mi personita llorar por que lo decepciono al igual que a mi. Me dolía en lo mas profundo tener que traer un hijo al mundo sabiendo que algunos de sus futuros amigos se podría burlar de el por no tener padre o se sienta solo.

Pero en ese momento estaba muy segura de una cosa y era que no me echaría hacia abajo, no me dejaría caer, haría todo lo posible para que esta personita hermosa que crecía en mi interior sea la más feliz del mundo.

…

Con estos dos meses de Embarazo tenia una pequeña barriguita que con camisas era imperceptible. Dentro de tres meses seria la primera ecografía, no le dije a Jake que me acompañara porque el tenia que ir a trabajar siendo el dueño de su compañía tenía que supervisar todo.

No podía decir que todo era color de rosa. Ya que algunas veces los mareos y las nauseas eran insoportables. Muchas veces mis cambios de ánimo, me hacían caer en una depresión muy fuerte en la cual me recorrían ganas de llamar a Edward y gritarle que era un bastardo y que aun lo amaba, pero más lo odiaba por engañarme y por no tener las fuerzas necesarias para decirme que ya no me amaba. Pero siempre me controlaba antes de hacer una idiotez.

Varias cosas buenas habían sucedido en esta semana, Me había encontrado con mi antiguo mejor amigo de cuando yo iba a la secundaria, su nombre era Jacob Black y recuerdo perfectamente que el iba a la secundaria de La Push, La reserva india, mientras que yo iba a la secundaria de Forks. Nos habíamos conocido porque mi padre y su padre se hicieron mejores amigos y por ende nosotros también. Perdimos el contacto cuando cada uno partió a la universidad a la que asistiría.

A Jake me lo había encontrado en una heladería. Cuando me vio rápidamente me reconoció. En la heladería Rápidamente nos pusimos al día. El me contó todo lo que había hecho y me dijo que ahora el era dueño de una empresa de autos aquí en Miami. Por primera vez desde que deje Forks sentí que podía confiar en alguien. Jake era mi querido amigo, mi puerto seguro.

Le conté todo lo que había sucedido con Edward y con mi vida hasta ahora. El se Enfureció muchísimo cuando se entero de que Edward me había engañado y encima ahora tendría un hijo de el. Jacob me había sugerido pero yo descarte y rechacé esa idea antes de que el terminara de proponerla. El bebe no tenia la culpa de nada y merecía vivir feliz. Jacob comprendió lo que le decía y me decía que cualquier cosa que necesitara el me ayudaría, que podía contar con el para lo que fuera.

…

Los meses pasaban rápidamente y muchas veces me sentía sola, Jacob tenía a sus amigos y su trabajo asíque no nos veíamos siempre, además de que no quería molestarlo. Muchas veces me ponía a pensar en toda la responsabilidad que es traer un hijo al mundo sin ninguna pareja a alguien que te apoye tanto moral como físicamente. Yo haría todo lo posible porque el pequeño fuera feliz, pero hay muchas cosas que yo no le podría brindar, ya que yo estoy rota, por mas que lo intente Edward me hizo mucho daño y no soy capaz de superarlo y ahora que voy a tener un bebe, lo recuerdo en cada segundo a cada hora.

¡ERES UN MALDITO INFELIZ EDWARD CULLEN!

…

**(Edward Pov)**

¡Al fin! Después de tantas horas de trabajo podía volver a casa, a mi hogar, mi refugio.

Tuve que soportar todos esos días con la de… Bueno no importa por fin, voy a poder estar más tiempo con Bella.

Estaba agotado mental y físicamente al punto de que me iba a volver loco.

Me monte en mi apreciado coche y partí hacia la casa. Aparque mi auto en la entrada y baje lentamente de el, tenia un extraño presentimiento, como si algo malo hubiese sucedido. Abrí lenta y temerosamente la puerta de la entrada. Pase a la sala y no había nadie, como estaba todo oscuro prendí la luz y sin perder tiempo fui a mi recamara la que compartía con Bella. Cundo llegue, ella no estaba allí…

-¡Bella!-Grité.

-¿Bella donde estas?-Grite nuevamente.

Talvez la habían secuestrado, o capaz que se lastimo y ahora esta en el hospital, miles y miles de horrorosas ideas preocupaban mi mente. Estaba por entrar en un ataque de pánico hasta que me percate de algo, faltaba la agenda de Bella…

Bella siempre tenía una agenda de cuero negra en la mesita de luz de su lado de la cama, esa era la agenda de números importantes, siempre pero siempre la agenda estaba ahí. Ella nunca la llevaba consigo ni la cambiaba de lugar.

Me acerque a su armario y me di cuenta de que faltaban cosas. Corrí hacia la cocina desesperadamente y en el refrigerador había una nota, la tome delicadamente entre mis dedos y la leí…

"_Cuanto dolor embarga mi corazón por tus engaños por tu traición, ojala nunca sufras como yo estoy sufriendo, aunque debería desearte lo peor por tu crueldad, pero mi contradictorio corazón no me deja." -B_

La letra estaba un poco corrida, y seguramente habrá sido por sus lágrimas…

MIERDA, MIERDA, MIERDA.

Edward Cullen eres un idiota.

Rápidamente corrí hacia mi estudio y me di cuenta de que sobre mi escritorio, estaba el teléfono de Bella y sus tarjetas de crédito. Algo Brillante y pequeño llamo mi atención, era la alianza de bodas, Bella se la había quitado y la había dejado aquí.  
>Lentamente la realidad me golpeo como un balde agua fría. Mire a mí alrededor sin comprender del todo porque se fue. ¿Ella ya no me amaba?<p>

Algo capto mi atención En mi escritorio estaba el hermoso marco de plata que tenia la foto de Bella y mía en nuestro casamiento, pero en lugar de esa hermosa foto el cuadro tenia una foto mía con Tanya en un restaurante.  
>Entre en crisis…<p>

Fui corriendo por toda la casa y en cada marco que revisaba había una foto mis con Tanya. Velozmente subí las escaleras y entre al nuestro cuarto y en el marco que debería estar mi foto con la de Bella besándonos, había una mía con Tanya besándome en la comisura de los labios.

Todo había acabado… Todo había acabado por un maldito error.

¿Por qué diablos Bella no me encaro de frente? Siempre le contesto con la verdad, no le cuento todo, pero lo que le digo es verdad.

Diablos, rápidamente llame a todas las personas que conocía y les pregunte por Bella y su paradero, incluso llame a su padre. Algo extraño fue que Ángela, la amiga de Bella no me quiso decir nada, hasta me insulto.

Estaba seguro de tres cosas:

Ángela sabía algo que yo no.

Bella se había ido y no volvería amenos de que la encuentre.

Subí a mi auto rápidamente, mientras conducía lágrimas de rabia e impotencia recorrían mi rostro, rabia por ser un imbecil e impotencia por no poder evitar que Bella se fuera.

Rápidamente doble en la esquina que me llevaría hacia la casa de Ángela y Ben…

* * *

><p>Lamento haber roto mi promesa y se que no hay excusa por mi retrazo en subir el capitulo, pero estoy en tiempo de fianles y necesito terminarlos bien.<p>

Asique mil millones de disculpas, cada vez que tenga un tiempo voy a tratar de actualizar en dos semanas se termina este tiempo difil y voy a estar libre para terminar los fics Princesa Insana y CCL.

Espero que le haya gustado...

**Muchos besos y disculpas!**

**SunShadow 979***


	7. No mas mentiras

**Cold case love**

_**Discliamer:**_ Todos los personajes pertenecen a la fabulosa S. Meyer la creadora de Twilight yo solo uso los personajes en algunas historias de mi imaginación.

**Summary:** Isabella cree ser la mujer más feliz y dichosa del mundo, pero que pasara cuando una llamada rompa la ilusión en la que vivía…

Advertencia: Si no te gusta de qué va la historia no la leas :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7:No mas mentiras<br>**

"_El castigo del embustero es no ser creído, aun cuando diga la verdad"_

_(Edward Pov)_

_Estaba seguro de dos cosas:_

_Ángela sabía algo que yo no._

_Bella se había ido y no volvería amenos de que la encuentre._

_Subí a mi auto rápidamente, mientras conducía lágrimas de rabia e impotencia recorrían mi rostro, rabia por ser un imbecil e impotencia por no poder evitar que Bella se fuera._

_Rápidamente doble en la esquina que me llevaría hacia la casa de Ángela y Ben…_

…

Estacione el auto y me baje rápidamente de el.

Toque el timbre. Escuche ruidos pero nadie abrió.

Desde la ventana superior de la casa pude entrever una figura, que estaba casi seguro que era la de Ángela.

-¡ANGELA! ¡ABRE LA MALDITA PUERTA! ¡SE QUE ESTAS AHÍ!- grite aporreando la puerta.

-Ángela, por favor necesito tu ayuda.-Grite con impotencia.

Luego de unos minutos más de aporrear la puerta una enfadada Ángela abrió la puerta.

-¿Qué quieres?-Pregunto hostilmente.

-Por favor dime donde se ha ido Bella…-Dije desesperado.

-No lo se.-Me respondió cortante.

-Si lo sabes.-Exclame entrecerrando los ojos.

-No.-Me dijo levantando una ceja.

-¡ANGELA SE QUE SABES!-Grite enfurecido.

-Edward si no te vas ya mismo de mi casa llamare a la policía.-Dijo solemnemente.

-Lo siento. Pero tu no entiendes Bella es mi vida, mi todo, yo no sabría que hacer si ella quiere estar alejada de mi para siempre…-Susurre resignado.

Me miro sin expresión alguna en el rostro.

-Por lo menos dime porque ya no me quiere a su lado…-Exclame derrotado

-Estoy segura que lo sabes.-Me dijo.

-No Ángela, no lo se, se que la deje un poco de lado estos días, Pero no entiendo bien porque se marcho sin decírmelo sin confirmar las cosas conmigo… solo una carta…yo la amo-dije con una inmensa tristeza.

-¡Pero como diablos puedes decir que la amas si la engañaste con otra mujer!-Gritó encolerizada.

La mire sorprendido.

-No pongas esa cara, Te vimos aquel día en el restaurante a ti y a la rubia. Y yo y Ben te hemos visto varias veces con esa estupida rubia. ¡Así que no vengas con el cuento de que yo no he hecho nada malo, porque no es cierto!-dijo mordazmente.

-Ángela, tu no entiendes…-susurre inseguro.

-Entiendo perfectamente Cullen…-Dijo Despectivamente.

Ángela estaba por cerrar la puerta, asíque con la poca paciencia que me quedaba interpuse mi pie para que no lo hiciera.

-Ángela déjame explicarte así entiendes mi situación.-Dije desesperado.

-Pasa y habla Cullen, tienes dos minutos.-Me dijo hostilmente.

Con un suspiro entre en la sala de su casa y ella me hizo un gesto para que me sentara en el sillón.

-Empieza…-Me dijo.

-¿Por donde empezar? Hace poco mi jefe me dijo que su sobrina estaba estudiando medicina...- Dije, vi que Ángela iba a interrumpir.-Déjame acabar.-Suplique.

-Apenas se gradúo mi jefe, el señor Hassen, me ordeno que ayudara a su sobrina y que ella aprendiera de mi y ganara experiencia en las cirugías, pero tanbien me dijo que esperaba un caballeresco y educado comportamiento de mi parte hacia su sobrina ya que de eso dependería mi empleo.-Dije

-Al principio todo era color de rosa, le explicaba algunas cosas y miraba como las hacías y por supuesto mi jefe estaba complacido… Pero hace tres meses todo cambio, ella empezó a sentir algún tipo de afecto por mi y me seguía todos lados y siempre estaba coqueteándome, un día me canse y le aclare que estaba casado y que ella no me interesaba en lo mas mínimo ya que yo amaba a mi mujer. Ella enfurecida me dijo que si no salía con ella o la empezaba a tratar como una mujer se iría a quejar con su tío, a partir de ese momento ella arreglaba para que en todas las reuniones me sentara junto a ella o para que termináramos hasta última hora solos en la oficina. Un día totalmente harto de esta situación incomoda e insoportable le dije que le diría a su tío lo que estaba haciendo. Ella con una gloriosa y estruendosa carcajada me dijo que si yo le decía algo a su tío ella iría a acusarme por acoso sexual, total ¿Quién no le creería a la hermosa y simpática Tanya Denali? Esas habían sido sus palabras exactas.-Suspire pesadamente.

-¡Es una maldita perra!-Exclamo Ángela.

-Si, y por fin en dos meses regresara con sus padres a Italia. –dije aliviado.-Pero por su culpa perdí a mi hermosa Bella.-Dije melancólico.

-Edward, de veras lo siento, se que debí habértelo preguntado directamente en vez de sacar conclusiones apresuradas, siento haber arruinado tu matrimonio ¡DE VERAS LO SIENTO!-lloro Ángela desconsoladamente.

Me acerque y me senté a su lado.

-Ángela, no llores no fue tu culpa, tarde o temprana se iba a enterar que algo extraño andaba sucediendo, no fue tu culpa debí haberle dicho la verdad antes de dejar que ella saque sus propias conclusiones.-Dije con amargura y pena.

-Espera un segundo Edward, creo que se como puedes encontrar a Bella- Dijo Ángela animada.

Salio corriendo subió por las escaleras. Después de dos minutos Ángela bajo nuevamente co un sobre en la mano.

-Hace una semana Bella me mando esta carta.-Dijo Ángela.

Me tendió la carta para que la lea, en la carta decía que Bella se encontraba en un lugar muy bonito y que se había ido para que yo hiciera mi vida y ella pudiera hacer la suya en otro lugar feliz.

-Ángela no entiendo ¿Cómo encontraremos a Bella? La carta no dice su paradero.-Dije frustrado.

-Por dios Edward ¿Cómo puedes ser tan tonto?-Me dijo a Broma.-La dirección no esta en la carta, sino en el sobre, es obligatorio poner desde donde se envía.-Dijo con suficiencia.

De golpe mis maltratadas neuronas hicieron conexión…

-¡Es verdad! Ángela eres una genio-Dije corriendo a abrazarla.

Gracias a esa carta al día siguiente Ángela, Ben y yo iríamos a buscar a Bella…

¿Pero ella lograra perdonarme…?

* * *

><p>Aqui esta uno de los ultimos caps de esta historia en tres caps mas ya quedara finalizada.<p>

Espero que les haya gustado, **¿Lograra Bella Perdonar a Edward?**

Besos,

**SunShadow***


	8. El tiempo no conoce piedad

**Cold case love**

_**Discliamer:**_ Todos los personajes pertenecen a la fabulosa S. Meyer la creadora de Twilight yo solo uso los personajes en algunas historias de mi imaginación.

**Summary:** Isabella cree ser la mujer más feliz y dichosa del mundo, pero que pasara cuando una llamada rompa la ilusión en la que vivía…

Advertencia: Si no te gusta de qué va la historia no la leas :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: El tiempo no conoce piedad<strong>

"Una mentira es como una bola de nieve; cuanto más tiempo se hace rodar, más grande se vuelve."

-Por dios Edward ¿Cómo puedes ser tan tonto?-Me dijo a Broma.-La dirección no esta en la carta, sino en el sobre, es obligatorio poner desde donde se envía.-Dijo con suficiencia.

De golpe mis maltratadas neuronas hicieron conexión…

-¡Es verdad! Ángela eres una genio-Dije corriendo a abrazarla.

Gracias a esa carta al día siguiente Ángela, Ben y yo iríamos a buscar a Bella…

¿Pero ella lograra perdonarme…?

…

-Ángela, dile a Ben que los paso a buscar en 10 minutos-avise desde mi teléfono a Ángela.

-Okey, Edward ya estamos listos.-Me confirmo.

-Hoy por fin volvería a ver a Bella…-

El viaje hacia Miami había sido lento y tortuoso para mi, Ángela había tratado de sacarme conversación para hacer el viaje mas corto, pero mi mente estaba obstruida por ver a Bella, asíque le contestaba con respuestas secas y educadas, por lo que ella se rindió y dejo que viajáramos en silencio.

Llegamos al hotel en el que nos hospedaríamos, porque con todo lo que conocía a Bella estaba seguro de que ella no lograría perdonarme fácilmente.

Deje mis cosas en la habitación y fui a buscar a Ángela y a Ben que se encontraban en la habitación de al lado, para que Ángela pudiera llamar al apartamento de Bella, ya que si llamaba yo era obvio que no me respondería.

Mientras Ángela trataba de ubicar a Bella, Ben y yo fuimos a buscar bocadillos al Buffet del hotel.

-¿Ben que sucederá si Bella no logra entender lo que sucedió y no perdona?-Le pregunte con una enorme inseguridad.

-Tranquilo Edward estoy seguro que Bella te entenderá, ella te ama.-Dijo Ben como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

Lo mire indeciso y fuimos juntos hacia la habitación de Ben.

El plan era que Ángela llamara a Bella y que quedaran para encontrarse en algún lado y luego en vez de ir Ángela al encuentro iría yo.

Cuando llegamos al habitación Ángela ya había terminado de hablar por teléfono.

-¿y Ángela que te dijo? ¿Dónde quedaron? ¿A que hora?-Dije rápidamente apabullando a Ángela de preguntas.

-Edward…-Dijo Ángela interrumpiéndome.- Cuando llame al apartamento de Bella me atendió un hombre y me dijo que Bella no se encontraba en casa-Me dijo apresuradamente.

-¿¡Como un hombre! ¿Quién era?-Le pregunte exaltado.

-No lo se Edward, no seria correcto preguntar.-Me dijo Ángela avergonzada.

-Lo siento Ángela, se que no seria correcto.-Le dije suspirando pesadamente.-Es solo que me aterra la idea de que Bella se halla conseguido otra persona, se que suena egoísta de mi parte, Talvez esa persona la trate mejor que yo y le de todo lo que ella necesita, pero aunque sea una patética y pobre excusa yo en verdad la amo…-Dije desesperado.

-Edward, no te preocupes, talvez sea un pariente o un amigo.-Dijo Ángela tratando de consolarme.

-Ojala…-Dije superado por la situación.

-Bueno Edward, llamare dentro de un rato a lo de Bella y si no se encuentra, mañana iremos directamente a su departamento.-Dijo Ángela decidida.

-No te preocupes Áng., si hay que ir, iré solo. No quiero meterte en más problemas de los que ya tienes. Si yo solo me metí en esto, solo tendré que salir.-Le dije con Amabilidad.

Ángela me sonrío.

…

(Bella Pov)

Esta mañana había sido agotadora, había ido a comprar comida a la tienda y cargue todas las bolsas hasta el apartamento, por lo general Jacob me ayudaba en esas cosas pero el estaba ocupado y yo no era nadie como para reclamarle un poco de ayuda, además un poco de tiempo para pensar no me vendría mal.

Las cosas con Jacob estaban de lo mas extrañas. El estaba llenando una parte del vacío que sentía en mi interior, pero yo todavía extrañaba a Edward, no lo podía olvidar, estos tres meses y medio habían sido de lo mas difíciles pero gracias a Jacob y a mi bebe habían sido mas soportables…

¿Como los estaría llevando Edward? ¿Cómo habrá reaccionado a mi partida?

Tuve que frenar mis cavilaciones al darme cuenta que había llegado al apartamento.

Abrí la puerta y me lleve una gran sorpresa al darme cuenta que Jacob estaba ahí.

-Bells deja que te ayude- Dijo tomando las bolsas con sus fuertes brazos y dedicándome un sonrisa seductora.

-¿Jacob no tenias trabajo hoy?-Le pregunte confundida.

-Si pero termine antes por lo que decidí venir aquí-Dijo sonriente.

-¿Y como entraste?-Le pregunte curiosa.

-Bella, creo que todo el mundo sabe que guardas una llave debajo de la alfombra.-Dijo divertido.

Juntos guardamos las cosas que había comprado y luego nos pusimos a ver la televisión.

-Ah, Bella te había llamado una tal Argelia o Angélica, no recuerdo bien.-Dijo entre cavilaciones.

-¿Argelia? ¿Angélica? No recuerdo conocer a nadie con nombres como esos.-replique.

-bueno, de todos modos dijo que volvería a llamar.-Dijo riéndose.

-Por suerte, porque con tu capacidad de recordar cosas…-comente burlonamente.

-Bella no seas cruel, tus comentarios me hieren -Dijo haciéndose el sentimental.

-Eso quisiera…-Dije irónicamente.

Luego de eso Jake y yo seguimos haciendo bromas hasta que llamo Charlie, hacia tanto que no hablaba con el que la conversación por teléfono duro dos horas y quince minutos aproximadamente.

-¿Jacob te quedas a cenar?-Le pregunte.

-Si seguro Bells-Me respondió.

Cenamos entre risas y bromas, miramos un poco mas de televisión y luego Jacob tuvo que irse.

-Bueno Bella vendré mañana temprano para arreglar tu auto.-Me informo.

Le sonreí amablemente.

-Nos vemos mañana Bells.-Dijo dándome un beso en la comisura de los labios y luego se fue sin voltear atrás.

Cerré la puerta y me apoye en ella y lentamente me fui deslizando hacia el suelo. Mi cabeza estaba echa un desastre. Amaba a Edward, pero Jacob era Jacob, el muy lentamente estaba reconfortando ese dolor que sentía en mi interior y se estaba haciendo un espacio en mi corazón…

Me levante del suelo y me fui a acostar mañana tendría que despertar temprano para recibir a Jake.

….

(Edward Pov)

Ángela había intentado llamar al departamento de Bella dos veces mas, pero daba ocupado, por lo que había desistido de llamarla. Mañana temprano iría a su casa y enfrentaría las consecuencias…

TOC TOC

-¿Edward puedo entrar?-Dijo Ángela tímidamente.

-Si adelante.-Le dije.

-Edward, talvez no es de mi incumbencia pero ¿te puedo preguntar una cosa?-Me dijo seriamente.

-Si Ángela sabes que me puedes preguntar lo que sea.-Le dije.

-Bueno Edward yo no quiero que te enfades, pero en todo este tiempo ¿que has estado haciendo?-Me pregunto.

-No entiendo lo que quieres decir…-Le dije confuso.

-Me refiero a que tú viniste hace una semana a hablar conmigo y con Ben…-Dijo ella.

-y…-Le anime a que continuara.

-lo que sucede es que Bella se marcho hace tres meses y algo… y bueno, se te ve mucho mas delgado y cansado, te lo quise preguntar antes pero no tuve la oportunidad-Me dijo con preocupación.

-¡Ángela estas mal! Un día después de que Bella se marcho yo fui a hablar contigo.-Le dije muy seguro de mi mismo.

-No Edward, mira la fecha, Te vez demacrado…-Me dijo preocupada.

-No Ángela paso solamente una semana.-Dije tirando de mis cabellos.

Me levante de golpe y le dije que iba a salir, Ben trato de detenerme pero lo aparte y salí fuera del hotel, de golpe todo comenzaba a ser confuso…

Fui hasta el Bar más cercano y pedí un vaso con Vodka…

…

No recordaba donde estaba, mire a mi alrededor y me di cuenta que estaba en una plaza, mire mi reloj y vi que eran cerca de las 4 de la madrugada.

Mientras me ponía la chaqueta que no recordaba que había traído, iba caminando con pasos desganados hacia el hotel.

Cuando llegue al hotel me sentía cansado. Entre en mi habitación, donde lógicamente se encontraban Ángela y Ben.

-Perdón por haberte empujado Ben y siento haberme ido de esa manera…-Dije apesadumbrado.

-Esta bien Edward, te entiendo amigo.-Me dijo Ben apoyando su mano en mi hombro.-Bueno amigo, ahora te dejamos tranquilo para que descanses.-Me dijo amigablemente.

Ángela le dedico una mirada significativa a Ben y ambos salieron de mi habitación cerrando la puerta tras ellos.

Antes de irme a dormir tome una ducha rápida y coloque el despertador a las nueva de a mañana, por lo menos podría dormir unas cuatro horas y media antes de encontrarme con la dulce Bella.

Me quite la remera y me coloque el pantalón del piyama y me recosté en la cama, mañana seria el día…

…

Desperté con un inmenso dolor de cabeza y estaba seguro de que era por el vodka y por haber dormido poco.

Fui hacia el baño y lave mi rostro, cepille mis dientes y trate de que mi aspecto se viera menos deplorable.

Desayune una gran taza de café concentrado y le fui a avisar a Ángela que me iría al departamento de Bella. Ella y Ben me desearon suerte.

Decidí ir a pie, total no quedaba muy lejos y podría despejar mi mente. Bella era mi todo, y por culpa de ambición por querer darle mas cosas, la privo de mi compañía y me aparto de su lado. No solo estos años había descuidado a Bella, sino también a mis hermanos, a mis padres y a mis amigos, estaba seguro de que todo este tiempo me había convertido en un total extraño para ellos.

Mas pronto de lo que pensaba llegue a su apartamento con una fuerte inhalación entre en el edificio, me subí al ascensor y me coloque delante de su puerta.

Tome una última y profunda respiración y con todo el valor que sentía toque la puerta.

-Un momento.-Se escucho su melodiosa voz desde el otro lado.

Se escucho el sonido de la llave dando vueltas hasta que finalmente la puerta se abrió dejándome ver a una sorprendida Bella.

Se veía mucho mas hermosa de cómo la recordaba…

-Edddwarddd…-Dijo con voz temblorosa. -¿Qué haces aquí?-Dijo en estado de Shock.

Pude leer en su expresión que estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta, por lo que pus emi pie en medio.

-Por Favor Bella déjame explicarte.-Dije desesperado.-Solo te pido que me escuches un momento, por favor.-Dije suplicando.

Bella se corrió lentamente de la puerta, dándome a entender que pasara. Su expresión era de profunda tristeza y eso me mataba.

-Bella yo te amo, tu eres mi todo…-Le dije.

-¡Edward Cullen! ¿Cómo te atreves a venir a arruinar mi vida otra vez?-me grito con desprecio.-Te piensas que por un par de palabras bonitas caeré a tus brazos como la niña ignorante que era antes-Me dijo dolida.-Eres una escoria Cullen, no te quiero ni a ti ni tus mentiras.-Me grito con lagrimas rodando por sus mejillas.

-Por favor Bella, solo te pido que me escuches. No todo es lo que parece… Por favor.-Le dije lastimosamente.

-¿Por qué en vez de venir aquí a hacer una ridícula escena no te vas con esa rubia platinada?-Me dijo colérica y rencorosa.

-Bella ella no es nadie, es todo una equivocación, escúchame por favor, solo eso te pido, yo te amo…-Dije tristemente.

En ese momento Bella miro mis ojos y por una fracción de segundos pude ver indecisión en ellos.

En ese momento un hombre moreno y grandote entro en la habitación.

-¿Bella estas bien?-Dijo preocupado.- ¿Quién es este tipo?-Dijo señalándome despectivamente.- ¿Te ha hecho daño?-Le pregunto.

-Edward… será mejor que te vayas…-Me dijo Bella.

Trate de mirarla alos ojos, pero el tipo moreno se puso delante.

-¿Edward?-Dijo para si mismo.

Me levante del suelo y trate de mirarla nuevamente, pero el moreno avanzo dos pasos amenazadoramente. ¿Quién era este tipo? ¿y que se supone que hacia en casa de Bella?

-¿Asíque tu eres El idiota de Edward Cullen?-Dijo despectivamente.-Tu eres el idiota que hizo sufrir a esta princesa. Eres un bastardo.-Me dijo rabioso.

-¿Quién te crees que eres para hablarme así?-Le dije mirándolo colérico.

-Me creo mejor que tu idiota, porque no te largas de aquí…-Me dijo enfurecido.

-Yo solo me ire cuando bella me lo pida.-Dije seguro de mi mismo.-Ella me tiene que escuchar.-Dije

-¿Porque no te vas de una vez y la dejas hacer su vida feliz?-Me pregunto enfurecido.

-Ella podrá ser feliz a mi lado…-Dije con la poca seguridad que me quedaba.

-Ella ya es feliz en este momento, pero tú estas arruinando su felicidad. Bella dile que se vaya…-Dijo el chucho ¿Mirándola con amor? El no podía amarla ella era mi amor.

Bella ahora tenía miles de lágrimas bajando por su hermoso rostro y eso me partía el alma.

Bella bajo la mirada sin el valor de contestar.

-Ella no dijo que me fuera…-Respondí con esperanza.

-No, claro que no ella es buena persona y no te quiere herir como tú la heriste a ella, pero sabes ella es feliz conmigo y nos amamos y seguramente no sabes que ella va a tener un bebe, Bastardo tu ya estas afuera de su vida, no trates de entrar…-Dijo con diversión.

De golpe un ataque de ira de apodero de mi, veía todo en color rojo, mi amor ahora esperaba un crío de ese imbecil…

Con toda la rabia y cólera que sentía le pegue un potente puñetazo a la puerta, que resonó por todo el edificio.

-¿Bella es eso cierto?-Pregunte tomado fuertemente de mis cabellos.

Bella tenia las manos tapando su rostro, eso fue todo lo que necesite para confirmarlo, con un grito de impotencia Salí como si tuviera al demonio en mi interior…

Me pareció escuchar un Ed… Pero seguramente era un producto de mi imaginación las ultimas semanas me había pasado muchas veces. Me sentía un idota por pensar que Bella me esperaría, que ella me perdonaría pero no, no lo había hecho.

En este momento me sentía vacío, mi propio reflejo me daba vergüenza. Me senté en un banco en una plaza, justamente era la plaza donde me encontraba la noche anterior.

Prendí mi teléfono y mire la fecha 14 de noviembre, que irónico que justamente hoy se cumplan cuatro años desde que estábamos juntos, para ser exactos eran las tres de la tarde.

Una idea cruzo mi cabeza, llame a mi jefe, seguramente ya me despidió hacia dias que no pisaba mi maldito trabajo, además del hecho de que me encontraba en Miami. Lo llame y le conté como su estupida sobrina había arruinado mi vida y sin dejarlo contestar termine la llamada.

Ya no tenía amigos, no tenía trabajo, no tenia dinero ya que lo había gastado todo en venir aquí y como no fui a trabajar no había cobrado absolutamente nada y lo más importante de todo ya no tenia a Bella, mi vida era una mierda.

Mi alma estaba muerta.

Habían pasado horas desde que estaba sentado en ese Estupido banco, ya estaba anocheciendo por lo que decidí caminar.

Metí las manos en los bolsillos de mi campera y encontré un papel lo revise y me di cuenta de que era un billete de 50 dólares. Fui al bar mas cercano y compre dos botellas de vodka puro, mientras iba caminando sin rumbo fijo me cruce a un vago, y le deje todo el vuelto en su lata.

-Gracias buen hombre.-Dijo el agradecidamente.

-Eres el único que piensa eso.-Dije con aspereza.

Seguí caminando, ya no sentía absolutamente nada, hacia dos cuadras que me había terminado la primera botella de vodka por lo que decidí abrir la segunda.

Paseo borracho por una calle solitario y ahora todo esta oscuro, las primeras gotas de la tormenta empiezan a caer y el frío de la noche empieza a molestar aunque mucho no lo sentía por mi estado de ebriedad.

Una escalofriante idea cruzo mi cabeza pero con estado de claridad daba lo mismo.

Tome un papel y una lapicera de mi bolsillo y me coloque debajo de un techo para escribir.

_**"Queridas personas que llegaron a conocerme:**_

_**Impulsivo solían decirme, en este momento pude llegar a ser cierto. Estoy confundido apena puedo escribir mi cuerpo tiembla nose si es por el frío o porque mi moral dejo de funcionar. Me arrepiento con rabia en la sangre que solo supe pedir perdón cuando fui inmaduro. Quiero decirles que fueron grandes personas en mi vida y no estoy seguro a que a alguien le importe leer esto. Hoy tome una decisión importante, no creo que afecte a nadie, lo siento si hay una persona que le afecte, pero se que pocos lloraran y muchos se alegraran… Sentir la traición hace prematuro, les puedo jurar que en este momento lo único que siento es veneno. En este momento estoy solo la lluvia es mi única compañía hoy para siempre… Fui cobarde y me rendí más de una vez, pero esta vez no me rendiré**_

_**Cumpliré mi decisión ya no hay nada que me frene…**_

_**Ya no quiero vivir mas es demasiado duro…**_

_**No hay amor, no hay testigos, no hay amigos, no queda ningún motivo…**_

_**Todo este tiempo despertaba sin ganas de otro día y hoy será el último.**_

_**Díganle a mi madre que la quise y que lo siento a mi hermano que busque mis palabras en el viento… No merezco ni una lagrima…**_

_**atte. Edward Cullen."**_

Doble la carta y la deje en la recepción del hotel para que se la dieran a las 10:00 pm a Ángela y a Ben.

10m siempre me gusto ese horario, ya que se podían distinguir todas las estrellas del cielo. Mire mi reloj eran las nueve y media. Hoy sabría si tras la muerte existe otra vida, algo curioso. Me termine de tomar la botella de vodka, mis pensamientos y mi desplazamiento eran confusos. Como pude me fui desplazando hacia el punte. Todas las botellas y cada golpe que me di contra el suelo eran por Bella, por hacerla sufrir, aunque yo ya no le importo, El amor se apago y ahora todo es oscuro, abrí los ojos tarde solo veo muros. Son tiempos duros pero son justo castigo para quien juega con cuchillos.

Para ella seguro fue sencillo someterme al completo olvido.

Todos los campos sembrados en sueños fueron reducidos a cenizas. Me encontraba totalmente sumido en la depresión que provoca la soledad.

El tiempo no conoce piedad.

Sin ella no soy útil, mi destino es yacer en un lecho eterno y estrecho.

Sonó la alarma del reloj, me subí tambaleándome al borde del gran puente y mire hacia abajo, habría aproximadamente uno 90 metros y abajo piedras pero no estaba seguro con la oscuridad.

Imagine a Bella y su hermosa cara, imagine que ella me perdonaba, con solo un paso al frente diría a mis problemas adiós…

* * *

><p>Aqui les dejo muchos caps en uno, porque tarde una eternidad en actualizar, EL domingo subire el final de esta dramatica historia...<p>

¿Este sera el triste final de Edwad?

¿Como reaccionaran los demas?

Todo se va a saber el domigo cuando esta historia llegue a su final...

MIL DISCULPAS por el retraso.

Besos,

**SunShadow **


	9. Fix a heart

**Cold case love**

_**Discliamer:**_ Todos los personajes pertenecen a la fabulosa S. Meyer la creadora de Twilight yo solo uso los personajes en algunas historias de mi imaginación.

**Summary:** Isabella cree ser la mujer más feliz y dichosa del mundo, pero que pasara cuando una llamada rompa la ilusión en la que vivía…

Advertencia: Si no te gusta de qué va la historia no la leas :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: Fix a heart<strong>

…Sonó la alarma del reloj, me subí tambaleándome al borde del gran puente y mire hacia abajo, habría aproximadamente uno 90 metros y abajo piedras pero no estaba seguro con la oscuridad.

Imagine a Bella y su hermosa cara, imagine que ella me perdonaba, con solo un paso al frente diría a mis problemas adiós…

….

**(Ángela pov)**

Con Ben habíamos salido a tomar algo y ahora estábamos volviendo al hotel. Yo deseaba con todo mi corazón que Bella haya perdonado a Edward y estén juntos, ellos se amaban pero ambos eran muy orgullosos.

Rápidamente llegamos al hotel y me acerque a la recepción a preguntar por Edward ya que no lo habíamos encontrado en la habitación.

-Disculpe quería saber si por casualidad habían visto a nuestro amigo, se llama Edward Cullen.- Le dije a la recepcionista

La recepcionista con inseguridad miro el reloj, eran las nueve y media.

-¿Sucede algo?-Le pregunte.

-Mire, lo que sucede es que el señor Cullen me dejo una carta para ustedes pero me dijo que se las diera a las 10-Me explico.

-No habrá problema si me la.-Le dije dulcemente.

Talvez seria una carta explicando que se fue a vivir con Bella, o que nos juntaríamos a comer en algún lugar lo cuatro…

La recepcionista saco el sobre y me lo tendió, rápidamente lo teme y fui a la habitación para poder leerla con Ben.

La carta decía:

Queridas personas que llegaron a conocerme:

Impulsivo solían decirme, en este momento pude llegar a ser cierto. Estoy confundido apena puedo escribir mi cuerpo tiembla nose si es por el frío o porque mi moral dejo de funcionar. Me arrepiento con rabia en la sangre que solo supe pedir perdón cuando fui inmaduro. Quiero decirles que fueron grandes personas en mi vida y no estoy seguro a que a alguien le importe leer esto. Hoy tome una decisión importante, no creo que afecte a nadie, lo siento si hay una persona que le afecte, pero se que pocos lloraran y muchos se alegraran… Sentir la traición hace que quiera morir prematuro, les puedo jurar que en este momento lo único que siento es veneno. En este momento estoy solo la lluvia es mi única compañía hoy y para siempre… Fui cobarde y me rendí más de una vez, pero esta vez no me rendiré

Cumpliré mi decisión ya no hay nada que me frene…

Ya no quiero vivir mas es demasiado duro…

No hay amor, no hay testigos, no hay amigos, no queda ningún motivo…

Todo este tiempo despertaba sin ganas de otro día y hoy será el último.

Díganle a mi madre que la quise y que lo siento a mi hermano que busque mis palabras en el viento… No merezco ni una lagrima…

atte. Edward Cullen.

Lentamente la carta se deslizo de mi mano hasta caer al suelo.

De golpe reaccione…

-¡Ben tienes que encontrarlo antes de que comenta una locura!-Le dije sacudiéndolo.

Ben, tomo su celular y llamo a la policía explicándoles la situación.

Ben cortó la llamada.

-La policía lo esta buscando por toda la ciudad, y les pase mi numero asique cuando tengan alguna noticia me avisaran.-Me dijo tristemente.

-Vamos Ben ayudemos a buscar antes de que cometa alguna imprudencia, antes de que sea tarde.-Dije desesperada.

¿Por qué Edward había llegado a este punto tan extremo? ¿Qué habia sucedido con Bella?

Rápidamente Ben y yo nos subimos al coche para ayudar en la búsqueda de Edward.

Mientras que lo estábamos buscando decidí llamar a Emmet, el hermano de Edward, ya que vivía por esta zona y talvez sabia donde se podía encontrar.

Rápidamente le conté resumidamente todo lo que había sucedido y la carta de Edward, Emmet preocupado y enojado por la imprudente decisión de Edward se unió a la desesperada búsqueda.

Junto con Ben recorríamos la zona sur de Miami, cada tanto preguntando si alguien lo había visto, mientras que Emmet recorría la zona norte con su esposa Rosalie.

Luego de 1 hora de desesperada búsqueda, recibimos una llamada de lo policía, donde nos preguntaban nuestra ubicación, se dimos y nos dijeron que esperáramos unos minutos, ya que la patrulla mas cercana vendría a avisarnos algo.

Talvez habrían encontrado a Edward sano y salvo…

Nos había pasado medio minuto cuando ya teníamos a la patrulla de policía junto a nosotros en la plaza Robertson.

Un oficial y su compañero se bajaron del coche.

-¿Es usted Ángela Webber?-Me pregunto el oficial.

-Si, si, soy la chica que esta esperando noticias de su amigo.-Le dije para que me reconociera.

El oficial me miro con pena y se saco el gorro.

-Bueno quería que supieran que encontramos al Señor Edward Cullen.-Me dijo con voz neutra.-Pero lo importante es que una señora lo vio a punto de saltar del puente principal, intento detenerlo, pero por desgracia y a su pesar no lo logro, asi que desesperada llamo a la policía y a una ambulancia…-Dijo el oficial.

Rápidamente sentí a Ben abrazándome, y note que estaba llorando, mire a Ben y el tenia los ojos cristalinos y los labios apretados.

-Esperen terminen de escuchar.-Dijo el oficial-Su amigo esta internado en un hospital, no falleció, pero esta grave.-Dijo apenado.-Si quieren los puedo escoltar hasta ahí.-Dijo viendo que nos encontrábamos afectados por la noticia.

Edward no había muerto, estaba vivo. Tendría que llamar a su hermano para avisarle las complicadas circunstancias en que lo encontraron.

…

Hacia 48 horas que Edward había sido ingresado al hospital. Tenia fracturadas 4 costillas, un brazo derecho, dos de sus dedos y una fisura el la rodilla derecha. Sin contar el enorme corte y hematoma que tenia en su rostro.

Por lo que nos dijeron los médicos, Edward Había caído sobre el costado derecho de su cuerpo. Había tragado un poco de agua, pero como la señora aviso apenas el cayo lo lograron sacar antes de que se ahogara. Y por lo que parece Edward tenia muchísimo Alcohol en sangre y eso había entorpecido sus reflejos, ya que cuando uno cae tiende a cubrirse el rostro en cambio Edward cayo totalmente horizontal.

Sus padres y hermanos llegaron tan pronto como pudieron, y les tuvimos que contar sobre todo.

Esme, la madre de Edward, no lograba entender como hijo pudo tomar una decisión tan terrible, ella estaba devastada, y la logre entender debe de ser terrible enterarse que un hijo tomo una decisión así. Carlisle el padre de Edward, se encontraba en silencio con una mirada sin expresión, abrazando a su esposa. En cambio su hermano Emmet, lo estaba insultando con todas las palabras que conocía, todos sabían que era porque el quería muchísimo a su hermano y no lograba entender como pensó en dejarlos. La hermana de Edward Alice, se encontraba llorando desconsoladamente en el regazo de su marido, Jasper.

Todos nos encontrábamos en el hospital, esperábamos a que Edward despertara, ya que los médicos habían indicado que había muchísimas probabilidades de que Edward despertara. De noche solo se podía quedar alguien, por lo que se quedaban o Esme o Emmet, y temprano a la mañana volvíamos todos, estos dos días comimos en un restaurante que estaba junto al hospital. Ben y yo nos decidimos cambiarnos a un hotel que quedaba a dos cuadras del hospital. No se lo había dicho a nadie pero me sentía terriblemente mal por lo que le había sucedido a Edward y me sentía culpable.

Luego de unas horas apareció el doctor de Edward.

-El apaciente Edward despertó hace una hora y media…-Dijo alegre el doctor.-Y todos los estudios dieron bien y sus heridas están sanando con normalidad.-Dijo.

-Bueno creo que ahora que Edward deberíamos avisarle a Bella lo que sucedió.-Dijo Alice.

Todos la miraron como si tuviera un tercer ojo en el brazo.

-Alice, ¿Eres o te haces?, Por su culpa Edward esta como esta..-Dijo despectivamente Rosalie.

Alice la miro seria y sonrío con superioridad. Todos la miramos extrañados.

-Vayamos a ver a Edward.-Dijo.

Esme apenas vio a su hijo, corrió y le dio un fuerte abrazo. Edward se sobresalto, pero rápidamente se dio cuenta que era Esme.

-Hijo, estas bien.-Dijo Esme llenándolo de Besos como si fuera un pequeño Niño.

Edward sonrío y le correspondió el abrazo como pudo ya que tenía un yeso en el torso y otro en el brazo…

**(Bella pov)**

Luego de que Jacob le dijo eso a Edward me quede muda y en shock y cuando reaccione fue tarde, Edward se había ido, intente llamarlo y no respondió, rápidamente con lagrimas en mis ojos intente seguirlo pero Jacob no me lo permitió.

-¡Jacob! ¿Cómo puedes ser tan cruel?-Le dije enfada, golpeándolo inútilmente con mis puños en su pecho.

-Se lo merece Bella...-Me dijo tomándome de las muñecas para que no lo siguiera golpeando.

-Pero Jacob hiciste que malinterpretara las cosas.-Le dije indignada.

-Bella, no entiendo porque me dices eso, si tu ni ibas a decirle que esperas a una hija de el.-Me dijo irónico.

Sin darme cuenta y con un gran instinto abofeteé a Jacob, pero no me arrepentía, el no podía juzgar mis decisiones, ni tomarlas por mi.

-Jacob era mí deber decirle o no decirle, tu no te tuviste que haber metido.-Le dije colérica.

-¿Qué planeas volver con el?-Me dijo.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia.-Le dije.

-Por supuesto que si…-Dijo.

Jacob me miro fijamente a los ojos y se acerco lentamente a mí, me tomo por la cintura.

-Bella todo lo que te pase a ti me concierne.-Me dijo sensualmente.

Presentí que Jacob me iba a besar por lo que corrí el rostro.

-Vete Jacob…- dije soltándome de su agarre.

-Vamos Bella no te enfades…-Me dijo.

Lo mire fijamente sin ninguna Expresión en el rostro, hasta que se marcho con un:

-Como quieras…-

…

Habían pasado dos días desde que no veía a Jacob, había intentado llamar a Edward, pero siempre me decía que su teléfono estaba apagado. Ese mismo dia en el que sucedió todo aquello me di cuenta que le diría a Edward que esperaba una hija de el, y que lo amaba. Había intentado llamar a la casa de los padres de Edward para preguntarles sobre su paradero, pero no atendían el teléfono.

Estaba por salir cuando sonó mi teléfono.

-hola, ¿Quién habla?-Pregunte.

-Hola Bella, habla Alice la hermana de Edward, tengo que decirte algo…-Me dijo seria.

…

Estaba manejando a gran velocidad para llegar al hospital. ¿Cómo Edward pudo hacer eso? ¿Por qué diablos Jacob era tan idiota?

No podía soportar la idea de que Edward se haya querido suicidar por culpa de Jacob y mía…

Rápidamente llegue al hospital con lagrimas en los ojos, en donde Alice me esperaba en la puerta, Apenas la vi la abrase y llore.

Ella me acompañe hasta afuera de la habitación donde se encontraba Edward. Afuera se encontraba Rosalie, que me miraba como si quisiera arrancarme la cabeza, pero esta vez tenia razón porque hasta yo quería arrancarme la cabeza.

Toque la puerta de la habitación, y limpie mis lagrimas.

-Pase…-Escuche la voz de Edward.

Entre lentamente en la habitación y la imagen de Edward me Shockeo, su rostro tenia un gran hematoma y unos puntos*(Costuras) que le cruzaban el rostro, un yeso en el brazo y una vía intravenosa en el otro.

EL me miro con pesar y tristeza.

-Edward ya se que me odias, pero lo siento muchísimo, se que es mi culpa, y talvez nunca me perdones.-Dije histéricamente.-Pero tienes que saber, que lo siento de veras y que el bebe que estoy esperando es hijo tuyo. Yo no te quise mentir, te lo iba a decir, se que no es escusa pero tu visita inesperada me afecto y no pude responder… Edward yo te amo, Edward se que no tendrías escucharme, porque yo no lo hice, Pero solo quiero que lo sepas, no te pido nada mas, es mas si no quieres estar relacionado en nada conmigo lo entenderé, tampoco tienes que reconocer al bebe, solo quería que lo supieras…-Le dije entre lagrimas, Yo no lo iba a obligar a querernos.

-Bella calla…-Me dijo incorporándose lentamente.-Acércate.-Me dijo.- ¿De veras es el bebe es mío y no es una mentira para que me sienta mejor?-Me pregunto Edward dudoso.

-Edward, es tuyo, tiene tres meses y algunos días, si quieres te puedo mostrar el certificado que indica el tiempo del bebe o podemos hacer un ADN.-Dije.-Edward, esta bien que no me ames pero el bebe no tiene nada que ver, y me gustaría me entiendas ella se merece el amor de un padre…-Le dije tristemente, talvez ella tenia la posibilidad de que su padre la quisiera y yo quería que ella fuera feliz…

-Bella, te en verdad te creo-Me dijo.-¿Puedo?-ME pregunto mirando mi apenas abultado vientre. Me acerque y el coloco la mano que no tenia el yeso en el. Una lagrima rodó por su rostro y eso me partió el alma, el cerro los ojos y sonrío.

Lentamente puse mis manos sobre la de el. El abrió los ojos sorprendido, iba a quitar mi mano pero el no me lo permitió y sonrío.

-Bella, siempre quise tener un hijo contigo, una pequeña Bella de grandes ojos color chocolate.-Dijo-Pero me hubiera gustado enterarme en otra situación, sin tener que estar internado en un hospital con cables que no me dejan abrazarte o besarte.-Dijo con tristeza.

-Edward si crees que es mucho, yo esperare o me ire, como quieras, to te amo.-Dije en un susurro.

-Bella, no seas cabezota, yo también te amo…-Me dijo. -La idea de perderte me bloqueo los sentidos.-Dijo arrepentido.

-Pero Edward yo provoque tu mal, yo hice todo mal, no te escuche, cuando tu solo hacías lo mejor para mi…-Dije con tristeza y arrepentimiento.

-Bella, la culpa no es de nadie, ambos cometimos errores, pero lo importante es que ahora aclaramos las cosas, ¿Pero como es que sabes lo de Tanya? Es decir, tu no me habías escuchado.

-Apenas llegue al hospital corriendo, Alice me detuvo y me contó todo.-Le dije.

-Esa pequeña duende…-Dijo con una sonrisa. –Bella yo te amo y te prometo que nunca mas ocurrirá algo parecido, ¿Quisieras Casarte conmigo por segunda vez?-Dijo tomando de su cuello un anillo que estaba colgando de una cadena, que pude reconocer como mi alianza de matrimonio.

-Por supuesto,-Dije ahora con lagrimas dem Felicidad corriendo por mi rostro. Me acerque lentamente a Edward, y acerque mis labios a sus labios, el se incorporo lo mas que pudo y nos fundimos en un beso lleno amor y ternura, en mi rostro pude sentir las calidas lagrimas de Edward y estoy segura que el también las mías.

Nos separamos por unos aplausos, y pudimos ver que toda la familia Cullen no habia estado escuchando de la puerta de la habitación.

Rápidamente mis mejillas se tiñeron de rojo fuego por la vergüenza.

-¿Asíque seremos abuelos?-Dijo Esme emocionada y dándome un abrazo.

-¡seré tía!-Dijo una Alice muy emocionada.

…

Hacia un mes que Edward había salido del hospital. Hoy seria la primera ecografía del bebe e iría con Edward. Estaba muy feliz, todo había mejorado, con Edward habíamos decidido quedarnos a vivir en Miami, pero en un casa mas grande. El jefe de Edward se disculpo y despidió a su sobrina, también puso a Edward como director general en el hospital de Miami con un gran aumento. Por fin la nube negra que estaba sobre nosotros, se había disuelto dejando a la vista el bello sol que se ocultaba detrás de ella…

Edward freno su caminar, se agacho con dificultad por que sus fracturas no estaban del todo sanadas y me dio un tierno beso en mi cada vez más abultado vientre. Luego rubio y me dio un Beso en labios y otro en la frente.

-Bella, ¿Para siempre?-Dijo tomando mi mano.

-y por siempre.-Dije dándole un dulce beso en sus calidos labios…

* * *

><p>Este es e final de esta historia, espeor que les haya gustado, dejen Review con sus opniones... Queria aclarar que la carta de Edward la escribi basandome, en la cancion de porta- llamada nota de suicidio.<p>

Bueno, muchas gracias por haberla leido hasta el final,

hasta otra historia... besos,

*SunnyS


End file.
